


Bloody Encounters

by lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Universe, One Shot, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, damn this is dark, first words you hear your SO say is written on your arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou/pseuds/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou
Summary: Soulmate AU where they first words you hear you soulmate say is tattooed on your arm. But it's not the hallmark meeting ether of you were hoping for (first written for my tumblr).





	Bloody Encounters

The words on your arm scared you just a little bit. All of the scary stories that your grandmother had told you about the Titans big giant monsters, with scary teeth and scary eyes, how they had killed countless people ripping humanity apart. 

Taking a deep breath you look at the word on your arm TITANS You liked to play a game when you were bored, you would imagine how you would meet them, what was on their arm, what did they look like, how old are they. 

\--------------------------------

You were helping your mom with the dishes when there was a big BANG, people started screaming and shouting, your mother rushed to open the door and you could hear your dad stumbling from his room down the stairs. They stood there in shock not moving, to bend over to try and take a look at what was happening, none of this made sense. “What is it.” your voice asked they both turned to look at you and seemed to realize something. Dad lifted you up into his arms and grabbed mother's hand and you started to run. 

Everything was chaos. Everyone was running, screaming, men, woman, children. There was a little boy crouched under a table, a woman screaming at a half-eaten body, two men trying to. Then over the wall, the big, tall, indestructible wall is a face, red and menacing. At its feet were titans, they were picking people up left and right chomping them in half like they were nothing. 

You were very mature for your age of 11 but you had never seen something like this. Your mind couldn't understand it, couldn't comprehend all of it the death and gore were too much and so when you dad grabbed your shoulders and started shaking you and screaming you couldn't hear him. You just stared his most going so fast it was like it was in slow motion. “Boats, I, go, mom, lost, boats”

And like that he ran, you looked around you were next to the waterfront there boats that people were flooding on, looking over your shoulder dad and mom were nowhere to be seen, so you did the only thing possible, run to the boats. 

There were more people here than there were in the streets, pushing, shouting, shoving, everything smelled of blood and fear. “We're sorry there is no more room on the boat” “stop trying to board the boat” “we can't take any more people” the soldiers stood blocking your way. They had locked arms, guns were out, and the boats were trying to pull away as fast as they could. 

Behind you, the Titans were getting closer blood all over there mouths and naked bodies. You were going to die if you stayed here, so with a deep breath you ran at the soldiers. 

“STOP” one of them screamed trying to grab you and scratching your arm in the process, any slower and they would have got you. The gangplank was unstable and you nearly fell In the water. 

Once you were sitting down your brain started to work, animal instincts disappearing everything set in. “What just….” you whispered “Titans” a blond boy sitting next to you said. “Titans happened”


End file.
